ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Five Heroes
Ludwig and the Five Heroes is the third book in the Minecraftia series and the successor of Ludwig's Adventure and Ludwig and the Gang. It was released on April 10th, 2016. Synopsis The threat to the world just can't die. The monsters can't die, the bosses can't die, Ravenclaw can't die. Our Five Heroes have been left piece, in exchange for dangerous adventuring, cave spelunking, Nether exploring, even reaching the world's border. After a quarrel causing Ludwig to lose his mind, one of our heroes are lost... Plot CHAPTER 1: Welcome To Our Third Chapter Night time was approaching. We had just ate and got ready for bed when we saw a creeper enter. “LOOK OUT!” yelled Witherstorm. I sliced the creeper clean in two and it disappeared. “What an end to the day.” said SuperLaserGuy. He was still recovering from his major injuries. We all finally went back to sleep, except me and Witherstorm. “I wonder what disaster awaits us next.” I said. “I wonder.” said Witherstorm. “Guys, get to sleep.” said Thibo. “We can’t!” said Witherstorm. “Then try to.” said Thibo. We tried, and eventually, we did. We awoke the next morning to the burning mobs in the scorching sun. We went outside to hunt for arrows. “I wish we had an Infinity bow.” said Witherstorm. “I wish I had Sharpness V and Unbreaking III on my sword, but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen anytime soon.” I said. “Good point.” said Witherstorm. We collected some Wheat and vegetables from our farm. For breakfast we had bread, melons, apples, mushroom stew, and a pumpkin pie. Of course Porkchop ate the carrots and my wolf pack ate the meat-related foods. We were stuffed. We went outside for a staff meeting. CHAPTER 2: Next On The Agenda… “Okay everyone,” I said. “We have been left a list of things to do. We do not know who this person is, but I can assure you these adventures sound fun!” Everyone clapped as if I was the president making a speech. “Okay! Okay, next on the agenda, pack your stuff, because we’re going to the Far Lands!” I yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped with joy. Everyone packed their stuff, notably Witherstorm with stacks of food. SuperLaserGuy brought his emeralds, Alex brought his armor, sword and a Power V bow, Thibo brought a few bricks for shelter, and I got my potions, and an Enchanted Golden Apple. “We’re set then. Food and potions for days, an overpowered bow for hunting, swords for fighting and a Golden Apple for emergencies.” I said. CHAPTER 3: A Long Journey It was exhausting. We were already tired and collapsing two hours after setting off. “This is killing my feet.” said Witherstorm. “Get used to it, because, it’s gonna take, two weeks to get there.” I said, tired. “Come on!” said Witherstorm. “Do you ever stop moaning?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “You don’t know the half of it.” said Thibo. We all drank some Speed potions to pick up the pace. It was still exhausting. We all sat down to eat, because we knew we would get our strength back. “I knew this journey would be a bit of a picnic.” said Alex. Everyone laughed. “We should probably build a shelter. Nighttime is approaching fast.” said Thibo. He got some brick blocks and built a house. We all went in and placed down some beds. “This is gonna be the most exhausting two weeks ever.” said Alex. “Agreed.” said Thibo. “I think it’s fun. Adventuring is great!” I said. “We can see you’re enjoying yourself. But this is Nether on the Overworld to us.” said Witherstorm. “Anyway, get some rest.” I said. We all lay down. We woke up at the first peek of Daylight. We wanted to catch a full day of walking. We entered a desert, and everyone was complaining. “It’s too hot!” said Witherstorm. “Shut up!” said Thibo. “Stop fighting!” I said. “Look, we’re entering an Ice Spikes Biome!” said Alex. Everyone was happy to be cool again. “Great, now I’m freezing.” said Witherstorm. “Will you just shut your mouth for once?!” yelled Thibo. I was dying to punch both of them. “Will you just STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE?!” I shouted. They stopped. It went on like this for two full weeks. People complaining, people fighting, people getting hungry, people getting tired, people getting thirsty, you name the complaint, I’ll say yes. I was losing my temper. Everything was getting to my head. We did eventually reach it, and every single second of my torture was worth it. CHAPTER 4: In A Land Far, Far Away “It’s amazing!” I said. “Incredible!” said Thibo. “Impossible!” said Alex. “Outstanding!” said SuperLaserGuy. “I’m hungry!” said Witherstorm. “We don’t care!” said Thibo. “I wonder what’s in those massive gaps.” said SuperLaserGuy. “Nothing. Just open caverns in the intersection of the two walls forming the boundary of logical and illogical.” I said. “What was the point in coming here?” asked Thibo. “To look at this magnificent wall! The only place in the world that reached the top of the world, where it is full of thick oxygen that makes you unable to build! Long story short, it’s the only place that is 256 blocks high.” I said. Suddenly, mobs started spewing out of the caverns. “Figures.” said Witherstorm. “Get your swords!” I yelled. We all fought the zombies, creepers and skeletons to avoid sudden death. Soon, it was nighttime, and we had no blocks. “Dig!” I said. We all grabbed our shovels and dug every dirt block we could hold. “Build a house!” said Alex. We built the best looking dirt hut I had ever seen, if I do say so myself. We rested down for the night. We had a long journey back. “Great, great, great! There are zillions of mobs outside!” said Witherstorm. “Better than, you know, fighting Withers, Dragons, Elder Guardians?” I said. “True.” said Witherstorm. This was the sixteenth night in a row we just couldn’t get to sleep. CHAPTER 5: Heading Back It was finally morning again. We knew the Far Lands were a dangerous place. We were even floating on invisible blocks! “What’s happening?” asked Witherstorm. “It’s just the Far Lands and it’s illogicalness. To be honest, I’m not even sure if that’s a word, but if it isn’t, it is now.” I said. “That’s beside the point. We need to go. Now.” said Thibo. Everyone agreed with him. And so the long journey began, again. The long, tiring journey back was longer and more tiring than the journey to reach the Far Lands. Everyone was complaining more and more, which made me stressed. “Remind me to never take you to the Far Lands again.” I said. “That would be a marvellous idea!” Thibo agreed. “The Far Lands were more dangerous than I ever thought!” “But they were fun!” Witherstorm disagreed. “You honestly think falling over the edge is fun?” I asked. “Well, uh, no, but…” said Witherstorm. He couldn’t think of a better argument. I can’t believe I went through all that trouble. 4 weeks just to see a huge wall. I was feeling regretful. We eventually got back to our base. We looked to see what was next on the agenda. “So, Far Lands, check. NEVER AGAIN! So, next we have… The Nether.” I said in a dull voice. I hated the Nether ever since we were overpowered in the fight with the Wither. “Oh, come on!” said Witherstorm. “Oh, the Nether…” said Thibo. “We have to go to the Fortress. Which Blazes and Wither Skeletons inhabit.” I said, even more dull. “This sounds dangerous.” said Alex. “So, I guess you want Ravenclaw to unleash another Witherdragon on us?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “Well, no.” said Witherstorm. “Alright, then. We’re going to the Nether.” I said. “But, we’re gonna need these.” said Alex, giving us three 8 minute Fire Resistance potions each. CHAPTER 6: Nether Again We were still having second thoughts about the Nether, but we went back to SuperLaserGuy’s point. We absolutely did not want to face another Witherdragon. I showed them my underground chamber, where I kept my Nether Portal, surrounded by lava with a 2 x 5 platform in the middle leading to the portal. “Morbid.” said Alex. “And blazing.” said SuperLaserGuy. I had unlit the portal due to a crazy near-death experience I had once in the Nether. Basically, I was on the edge of a platform, I had hit a Pigman previously, and it came over and hit me, and I plunged into a pit of lava. I was burning, and the only reason I survived was because of my Fire Resistance potions. With hesitation, everyone hopped in to the Nether portal. “Ahh, my old friend, the Nether.” I said. It was the same gloomy alternate universe as it always was. “The Fortress must be around here.” said Alex. We then saw a Ghast shoot fireballs at us. We barely took any damage, but I built a cobblestone safe house around us. Ghasts cannot blow up cobblestone. We took a breather, ate some food, drank a Fire Resistance potion, and ran to the Fortress. “I hate running!” yelled Witherstorm. “Okay then, we’ll leave you behind for zombie pigman bait!” I said. “No!” said Witherstorm “I like running, I like running!” We ran and ran and ran, until we could barely run anymore. “I’m so tired!” said Witherstorm. “When are you not anything?” asked Thibo. “The fortress is just up ahead!” I said, breathing heavily. We all ate again until an arrow landed. “Who goes there?!” asked the person. He had dug a hole into a wall. “I’m Ludwig, this is Thibo, Witherstorm, Alex and SuperLaserGuy! We come in peace!” I said. “I do, too!” said the person. “Who are you?” asked Thibo. “I’m… I’m Juderonald.” he said. “How do we know you’re not working for Ravenclaw?” asked Witherstorm. “Working for who, now?” asked Juderonald. “Ravenclaw is a very dangerous man. We’ve defeated him before, but he keeps coming back.” I said. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” said Jude. “Good.” I said. “You look terrible.” said Witherstorm. “Thanks.” said Jude, sarcastically. “Come with us!” I said. “Really? You sure about this, Ludwig?” asked Alex. “You serious?” asked Thibo. “As a heart attack!” I said. “Okay, you look friendly.” said Jude. We were really close to the fortress. “So, when did you get here?” I asked. “Not long ago. Last week, I think.” said Jude. “Then no wonder we didn’t see you!” said Witherstorm. “Where were you?” asked Juderonald. “Nether on the Overworld.” I said. “Oh.” said Jude. “Talking really helps when you’re tired.” said Witherstorm. “Yeah, yeah, it does.” said Jude. “So, where did you set up camp?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “In an Ice Spikes biome.” said Jude. “NO!” I said. “What?” asked Jude. “RAVENCLAW LIVES THERE!” I yelled. “What?!” said Jude. “The longer you stay there, you more danger you’ll be in!” said Witherstorm. “You can move in with us.” said Alex. “Serious?” asked Jude. “As a heart attack!” I said. “Well, thank you!” said Jude. “No problem.” said Alex. “And, there she is!” I said. It was the Nether Fortress. CHAPTER 7: The Fortress of the Blaze It was a huge castle-like structure made entirely of Nether Brick. It spread over 1,000 blocks across the Nether, and we were sure it held some nice goods inside. “Whoa.” said Witherstorm. “I bet there’s loot!” said Jude. “Yeah, there is! Gold, diamonds, horse armor, saddles, you name it.” I said. “It is bound to all be in there.” said Alex. “Have you been here, Ludwig?” asked Witherstorm. “Once, a long time ago, with my friend Tucker, he…” I said. “I’m sorry for your loss.” said Witherstorm. “Let’s just hope we don’t end up like him.” said Jude. “Yeah, I’ve just hated this location ever since.” I said. “Come on! There’s treasure to be found!” said Thibo. “And I need some more blaze rods.” I said. We all dashed into the Nether temple, scavenging chests along the way. “Guys! Diamonds!” said Jude. We all went over. “Three diamonds!” said Jude. “Look around, if we get three more, we can have one each.” said Alex. Suddenly, we were attacked by fiery creatures. “Blazes!” I said. “What?” asked Jude. “Oh.” We were being attacked. They were firing projectiles at us. I swung The Smite of Thor into the creature and relieved it of its rod. The creature died, and we opened the next chest. “Horse armor! Golden sword! 2 diamonds!” I said. “One more and we can share!” said SuperLaserGuy. “Eh, I’m rolling in diamonds, I’ll pass.” I said. I gave everyone a diamond each. “Oh, man, this is awesome! I’ve never had a diamond before!” said Jude. “Uhh, Ludwig…” said Thibo. “What?” I asked. “LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!” Thibo yelled. There were black skeletons waddling towards us. “WITHER SKELETONS!” I yelled. I attacked them with my sword, but it was starting to break. “I’m gonna need one of those diamonds now!” I said. “SERIOUSLY?!” yelled Witherstorm. “AS A HEART ATTACK!” I yelled back. “Witherstorm! Do you want to die?!” asked Jude. Witherstorm gave up and handed me his diamond. I used it to mend my sword and fight the Wither Skeletons off. “Oh, oh my God, that was intense.” said Jude. “I thought we were done!” said SuperLaserGuy. “The Nether is not safe.” I said. “I know, right?” said Witherstorm. “Let’s go.” said Thibo. “Let’s give Jude some armor.” said Alex. “Yeah.” I said. CHAPTER 8: Enchanting Again We returned home. I made Jude a set of armor. “I’ll enchant this for you.” I said to Jude. I went to my enchanting table and enchanted Jude’s diamond helmet. “Abra cadabra, hocus pocus, alekazam, mumbo jumbo.” I said. The helmet was enchanted. “Hmm, Respiration II, Protection IV, Aqua Affinity I, not bad!” said Jude. I enchanted his chestplate. “Wow, Thorns II, Protection IV, Unbreaking III!” said Jude. “That actually might be better than my chestplate. I’m jealous.” I said. I enchanted his leggings. “Protection IV, Unbreaking III, it’s alright, nothing special.” said Jude. And last but not least, I enchanted his boots. “Depth Strider II, Feather Falling IV, Projectile Protection III, Unbreaking II. Pretty good.” said Jude. I then enchanted him a sword. “Abra cadabra, hocus pocus, alekazam one last time, mumbo jumbo!” I said. “Sharpness IV, Looting II, Unbreaking III!” said Jude. “I need an Unbreaking enchantment. Maybe I can find one.” I said. Jude was all armoured up. We went outside to look for food due to running low. We were soon attacked by a large group of zombies and skeletons. We weren’t even scared. We just charged in slaying them with our swords. We slayed them with our enchanted diamond swords in a matter of seconds. “Wow, we’re overpowered.” said Jude. “Not even close. If we had a Super Golden Apple, then we’d be overpowered.” I said. We saw that our wheat had grown, along with Porkchop’s carrots. Also half of our potatoes had grown. “We better get inside,” I said. “That might’ve been the biggest herd of monsters we’ve ever faced." CHAPTER 9: Quarrels We went to bed, eating a loaf of bread each. “You know, I prefer this sort of stuff than adventuring.” said Witherstorm. “And I prefer building and redstone engineering.” I said. “So we’re even?” asked Witherstorm. “Yeah, we’re even.” I said. “Get some rest, guys.” said Thibo. “This place is outstanding, Ludwig. You’ve got a good thing going here.” said Jude. “Thanks.” I said. We finally went to sleep. We awoke the next morning to see what else was on the agenda. “Wow, we’ve done everything!” I said. “Except eating! I’m starving!” said Witherstorm. Thibo had completely lost it. “WHEN ARE YOU NOT ANYTHING?!” yelled Thibo. “Hey, calm down!” said Witherstorm. “CALM DOWN?! YOU’RE ANNOYING! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!” said Thibo. “HEY!” I yelled. “WHAT?!” yelled Thibo. “YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR!” I yelled back. “You know what?! I’M LEAVING!” yelled Thibo. “I’m gonna go talk to him.” said Alex. “What a start to the day.” I said. “Um, does this happen all the time?” asked Jude. “No. I don’t know what’s eating him.” I said. “All over Witherstorm saying he was starving.” said SuperLaserGuy. CHAPTER 10: All Divided “Well, looks like we’re all split up.” I said. “We’ll explore places without them! Right?” asked Witherstorm. “If Thibo’s left, and god knows what Alex is doing with him, then yes.” I said. “Where shall we go then?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “Hunting.” I said. “For what?” asked Jude. “Meat.” I said. “Aww yeah, gonna get some steak for dinner!” said Witherstorm. “Maybe.” I said. We all went into the woods, where we usually find the animals that we can eat. “I don’t wanna kill pigs, so pork is officially off the menu.” I said. “Why?” asked Jude. “Ludwig has a pet pig.” said Witherstorm. “Oh, okay.” said Jude. We then saw a cow. “Oh yeah! Steak time!” said Witherstorm. I walked up the cow and slashed it with my sword. It died and in its place were two pieces of raw beef and a bundle of leather. We then walked up to the next animal, which was a sheep, and killed it. In its place was a bundle of wool and a piece of raw mutton. “Only three mouths to feed now. One more if Thibo and Alex really are gone.” I said. We then were ambushed by a man in the woods. We couldn’t make out who it was, but we knew damn well who it was. “Run!” I yelled. The man followed us, lurking in the shadows. “He won’t go away!” said Witherstorm. Some other people built an obsidian wall around us. Someone mumbled something, it sounded like “How do you like being trapped in a cage?!” We were stuck, until I realized I had some obsidian myself. “I’m sorry, but we have to. I left my pickaxe at home.” I said. I built a Nether portal, and hopped through. CHAPTER 11: I Nether Want To Return We came out just outside the Nether temple. I couldn’t see my main Nether portal anywhere. “Where are we?” asked Jude. “Not far from my other portal.” I said. “If we run back, we can get back home!” said SuperLaserGuy. “Yeah, we already figured that out.” said Witherstorm. We ran back, dodging all the zombie pigman and Ghast fireballs as we ran. It was like the end of the world, but legit. Except this wasn’t the overworld. “The portal is just up ahead!” I yelled. We were tiring out, but we continued to run. “It’s not far now, guys.” I said. “You said that 5 minutes ago!” said Witherstorm. “Tucker didn’t give up when we did this!” I said. I flinched when I said that. I didn’t like remembering Tucker. We finally reached the other portal. “Quick! Hurry!” I said. We all hopped through the portal and returned home. CHAPTER 12: Be Careful What You Wish For We spawned back in the overworld. Thibo and Alex were nowhere to be seen. We went back upstairs, nowhere to be seen. We went outside, nowhere to be seen. We cooked the meat we got from hunting and we all ate it. I passed, as I wasn’t really hungry. We went outside and picked some more potatoes. We got some carrots for Porkchop, then, the unthinkable happened. We were under attack. We couldn’t see who, but it was quite obvious that it was Ravenclaw. This time, he had people with him. People armed with strong axes and unbelievably powerful bows. Then, an arrow struck Witherstorm in the face, and he fell to the ground. Enraged, I threw a block of TNT at Ravenclaw and his group, and they all fell to the ground. I didn’t see them drop their stuff like Witherstorm did. “No, Witherstorm, wake up! Wake up!” I said. We were deeply saddened by this tragic event. We actually cried ourselves to sleep. “This is all Thibo’s fault.” I said, angrily. “How is this Thibo’s fault?” asked Jude. “He argued with Witherstorm, he wished him dead, and he jinxed it, and it’s really happened. This isn’t a nightmare, it’s real life. You can fix a friendship, but a man’s life is permanent.” I said. “Be careful what you wish for.” said SuperLaserGuy. CHAPTER 13: Another Happy Ending... Not We awoke the next morning, waiting for Witherstorm to say “I’m starving!” But then we remembered that he was gone. I tried to feed carrots to Porkchop. He refused them. I tried to feed my dogs some steak, they refused it. Our team was broken. Witherstorm was dead, Thibo and Alex were missing, and the rest of us were a wreck. Then we heard knocking on our door. It was Ravenclaw. “You’re coming with me. We’re imprisoning you.” he said. “Do it,” I said. “Just, just do it.” And he did. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Alex Sapre *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Ravenclaw *Axel *Tucker (mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of Juderonald. *First mention of Tucker. *On the outcome of a debate, this was going to be the penultimate story in the Minecraftia series. It was later confirmed by LudwigVonKoopa22 that the series won't end yet. *The title of this book is a reference to Jude joining the group and then Witerstorm being "killed" off. Category:Stories Category:Ludwig and the Five Heroes Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Minecraftia Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan